vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Leto Powers Tryout
SO I'M GOING TO MAKE THE IMPOSSIBLE, POSSIBLE. Things to Note #Leto's the goddess of modesty and womanly demure; therefore, she has powers related to humility, good behavior, politeness, kindness, and gentleness. It says that she is a benevolent and matronly figure, so I think those things suit her for her powers. #Leto's the protectress of children, so powers related to guardianship and its effects are involved. #Leto's sacred animals are the rooster and weasel, so I think her children will have powers related to animal telepathy or animal transformation. #It is said that she sided in the Trojan War and helped heal Aeneas of his battle wounds, so healing may be present in her powerset. #When the Lycians refused to let her drink at their pond, and even muddied it, she turned them into frogs (not sure on this but) Powers Offensive #Children of Leto Defensive #Children of Leto Passive #Children of Leto possess an innate empathy link with roosters and weasels. Supplementary #Children of Leto have the ability to quickly heal minor wounds, and slowly heal major, non-fatal wounds. #Children of Leto have the ability to force someone to become excessively self-conscious of their words that they become completely silent and reticent for as long as the user can keep it up. The longer the control is maintained, the more energy it drains. #Children of Leto becomes empowered with humility that they can have the ability to reduce the need for bodily necessities, as long as they become humble and selfless towards others. The longer they sustain this power, the more energy it drains, and the more they suffer from effects afterwards. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Leto can transform others into frogs, the more people and the longer the transformation is held the more energy is used. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Leto have the ability to increase their demurity at a point wherein they achieve a sort of "invisibility" for as long as they keep its effects extant, but will drain them continuously. Unless they do an act that would attract them attention, they will remain unnoticed 9 Months After a Character is Made #By being empowered to protect or guard a certain person/people, idea, concept, or object, children of Leto are gifted with an indomitable will. This allows them to go beyond their standard boundaries (physical, mental, or emotional limits), making them nigh-invulnerable to attacks and manipulations, all of which are available for a very short period of time before they become immobile and extremely drained for a moderate time. The ability's potential depends on how significant the thing the user is guarding on. Traits #Children of Leto tend to be humble, meek, and selfless towards others, possessing little pride on themselves. #Children of Leto have motherly attitudes, and tend to get along with children. #Children of Leto have an affinity for understanding prophecies, as Leto herself came from Koios and Phoebe, two prophetic Titans.